El Poder de un deseo
by PrinzessinUmi1
Summary: Historia que ya estaba pero que borre por que no podia entrar a mi cuenta XD Espero les guste: Umi, Eiko y June son amigas... Un deseo las lleva al mundo marihuano de DoA R&R, you know you wanna! Capitulo 7 arriba! 8 en progreso! O0O
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludos jovencitos! Después de que aparentemente me han bloqueado mi cuenta anterior de he decidido volver a postear este fanfic****, lo borre de la otra cuenta -¡Junto con otros que no puedo creer que algun dia me atrevi a subirlos! ¿Que pasa conmigo?- y ahora lo vuelvo a subir.**

**Disfrutenlo!!**

**EL PODER DE UN DESEO**

**Cuando ter****minaron su examen de Administracion, Umi, Eiko y Junetsu salieron del complejo estudiantil donde tomaban clases, caminaron por las calles, con sus morrales al hombro y platicando de cosas banales... Pero de cosas de las que la mayoría de las chicas no platican: Videojuegos.**

**-No te imaginas lo terrible que me sentí cuando me ganaron en las arcadias ayer... ¡¡YO! ¡Yo que soy la mejor del mundo!- Se quejaba Umi, ante sus amigas.**

**-Si, como no...- dijo Eiko -Nada mas eres buena en el King of Fighters, yo pateo tu trasero en Dead or Alive...-**

**-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Eiko...- Replicó Junetsu, a la que sus amigas llamaban June. -Sabes que yo soy mejor que ustedes dos en Dead or Alive.-**

**-Si, pero eso es porque TU tienes el XBox y nosotras no...- **

**-Umi tiene razón, yo tengo el 64...-**

**-Y yo el Game Cube... Así que todas somos buenas en algo...-**

**-Listo... Asunto arreglado...-**

**-Pero... ¿Saben que me gustaría?- Dijo Umi, con voz soñadora.**

**-¿Que cosa?- Dijeron al unísono sus amigas.**

**-¡¡¡Conocer a los personajes de Dead or Alive en persona!-**

**-Eso sería genial... Lastima que no se puede...-**

**-¡Eiko! ¡Déjame soñar!- Umi le dio un zape a su amiga.**

**Las tres amigas rieron mientras caminaban por la calle platicando sobre sus videojuegos, los animes que habían visto últimamente y los mangas que habían leído. Hasta que de pronto sintieron que todo comenzaba a vaciarse... Las calles estaban desiertas y la gente y los autos no pasaban. Eiko fue la primera en notarlo.**

**-¿Son mis nervios, o ya no hay nadie en las calles?-**

**-Tienes razón... ¿A donde se fueron todos?-**

**De pronto, las calles desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en simples caminos de tierra, y las tiendas y negocios fueron reemplazados por árboles y hierba, las tres chicas no tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta que, mientras caminaban, fueron detenidas por una estrella de metal, que se incrustó en el suelo, sobresaltando a las tres amigas.**

**-¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?- Umi estaba cansándose de esa situación, tomando en cuenta que ella era la mas temperamental de las tres.**

**-Parece que ustedes han entrado a nuestros dominios.- Dijo una suave voz desde la cima de un árbol, entre los árboles y la hierba, muy crecida, había cientos de ojos observando a las tres amigas.**

**-¿Quien carajo eres tú y que quieres con nosotras?-**

**-Oh, nada...- Dijo la voz. -Solo que salgan de aquí si no quieren morir...-**

**-¡El bosque es libre, amigo, puedo andar en el si me place!- Dijo Umi, caminando en círculos alrededor de sus amigas, para enfado de la persona que estaba sobre el árbol, observándolas.**

**-No tengo por que soportar forasteras arrogantes...- El hombre que les había estado hablando todo ese tiempo, se dirigió a sus compañeros. -Si no se dejan aprisionar... Mátenlas...-**

**Todos los montones de ojos que estaban entre las sombras se convirtieron en un sequito de ninjas que estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre las tres chicas, cuando de pronto, Eiko y June vieron a Umi quitarse el morral y hacerlo girar con una mano, ellas la imitaron, golpeando ninjas y lanzándolos a diestra y siniestra para donde cayeran (No se imaginan lo que las chicas llevaban dentro de esos morrales...) ante la mirada atenta, pero sorprendida del hombre que estaba en la cima del árbol.**

**-¿Como hicieron eso?- Preguntó serenamente el hombre. -Ustedes no parecen tener ninguna clase de entrenamiento.-**

**-Simple, amigo...- Dijo Umi, con una sonrisa altanera. -Mira, June sabe karate, Eiko esta asustada y yo... Yo estoy en mis días...-**

**-¡¿QUE!****?- Dijeron a coro Eiko y June.**

**-¡No andes ventilando esas cosas como si fueran lo mas normal del mundo!- Dijo Eiko.**

**-¡Tiene razón! ¡Eres una indecente!-**

**-Vamos, el quería saber como lo hice, ¿no? Así que si el quiere saber, pues se le dice...-**

**-Como sea...- Dijo él, claramente molesto. -No crean que han ganado, ustedes nada mas son tres, y nosotros somos cientos...-**

**Hizo un gesto, y mas ninjas aparecieron de la nada, para sorpresa de Eiko, June y Umi, quienes no sabían si iban a poder contra tantos ninjas con solo tres morrales atascados de cuadernos. El hombre en la cima del árbol sonrió por debajo de la tela que cubría parcialmente su rostro, dejando solo a la vista sus vivaces ojos color nuez.**

**Umi hizo un rápido movimiento golpeando con su morral a cuatro ninjas que cayeron fulminados al suelo, luego le dio una patada a uno que trataba de atacarla por detrás... Ahí donde duele... Sin embargo, los ninjas no tardaron mucho en tomar prisioneras a Eiko y a June, quienes gritaban y se debatían entre los brazos de los ninjas que las retenían. El hombre en el árbol sonreía, satisfecho... En poco tiempo, esa chica también se cansaría y podrían atraparla.**

**Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y parecía que se llenaba de mas energía, al igual que sus amigas, que seguían luchando y golpeando a los ninjas que las aprisionaban, antes de que el hombre sentado en el árbol se diera cuenta, sus ninjas (Y me refiero a TODOS) estaban tirados en el suelo, completamente noqueados, y las tres chicas sonreían triunfalmente.**

**-Y ahora... ¿Con que piensas sorprendernos? Misterioso hombre sentado en el árbol...- Dijo Eiko, respirando suavemente.**

**-Con esto...- El hombre chasqueó los dedos y dos kunoichis (ninjas mujeres) y un ninja aparecieron detrás de cada una de ellas. -¿Creyeron que se había acabado? Pobrecillas...-**

**-Maldito sea... Jamás se le acaban las alternativas...- Dijo Umi, tratando, sin éxito, de golpear con su morral al ninja. -¡Deja de moverte! ¿Que eres? ¿Un pinche grillo o algo así?-**

**-Soy un súper ninja...- Dijo serenamente, para desaparecer de la vista de Umi y tomarla del cuello como si se tratase de su rehén. -Y ahora te tengo en mí poder...-**

**-¡No por mucho, súper hombre!- En ese momento, Umi bendijo el hecho de estar mas enana que ese tipo y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado... Ahí donde duele... El pobre ninja cayó al suelo, gimoteando y chillando de dolor... Su prometedor futuro como padre se había ido de vacaciones al Caribe. Eiko y June se habían liberado de las kunoichis y ahora las tres corrían en dirección desconocida para ellas. Después de un rato, se detuvieron.**

**-Ahora... ¿Que hacemos?- Dijo Umi, tratando de recuperar el aliento.**

**-Más importante aun ¿donde estamos?- Eiko estaba sentada en el piso.**

**-No lo se...- Dijo June, sentada también en el pasto. -Pero... ¿No notaron algo raro en esas chicas que nos atacaron?-**

**-Yo no estaba poniendo atención, solo tiraba golpes...-**

**-Pues yo noté algo... La chica que estaba sosteniendo a Eiko tenía el cabello morado... Y creo que reconocí su traje...-**

**-¿Quieres decir que se trata de?-**

**-SI... Se parecía al menos...-**

**-Hey, compartan la información conmigo, ¿no?- Umi parecía molesta.**

**-Bueno... Es que esa chica se parecía a Ayane...-**

**-Quieres decir... ¿Que estamos en Dead or Alive o algo así?-**

**-Parece que si...-**

**-Entonces acabo de dejar sin descendencia a Ryu Hayabusa?-**

**-Parece ser que si...-**

**-Eso es terrible... Tengo que ir a disculparme...-**

**-No creo que tengas tiempo para tal cosa...- Le dijo June.**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Mira detrás de ti...-**

**Umi se giró, y se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes, enrojecidos, y mirándola con odio, como si fuese el ser mas repugnante y horrible parado sobre la tierra. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, las tres chicas estaban siendo llevadas a la aldea de los ninjas, mientras Umi se sentía el ser mas feliz del mundo por ser llevada (De forma nada amable) por un adolorido Ryu Hayabusa.**

**Pobrecillo... Pensó Umi... Ahora no podrá reproducirse óptimamente... Pero ahora estaba muy cansada... Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida cuando sintió que era subida a una especie de carruaje, fue cerrando los ojos y la venció el sueño, al igual que a sus amigas.**

**Pasado un rato, las tres despertaron, no sabían en donde estaban ni a donde se dirigían, pero pudieron ver unas casitas, así que probablemente se encontraban dentro de una aldea.**

**-¿En donde demonios estamos?- Preguntó Umi.**

**-No tengo idea...- Dijo Eiko. -June, ¿no estaba esto en Dead or Alive?-**

**-No, que yo recuerde...- Estaban a punto de salir del carruaje cuando apareció la cabeza de Ryu Hayabusa... Así, de la nada... Las analizó a las tres y luego le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Umi, quizás por el incidente con Ryu Jr., pensó la chica. El joven de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño les hizo un gesto para que bajaran del vehiculo en el que habían estado y le siguieran.**

**Al parecer las cosas no iban a ponerse nada bonitas después de lo que ellas habían hecho... **


	2. Chapter 2

**EL PODER DE UN DESEO**

**Capitulo 2**

**Llegaron a una de las casas mas grandes de la aldea, al parecer era donde se congregaban todos los ninjas del clan, Umi, Eiko y June observaban todo, embelesadas por la maravillosa decoración y la manera en que las cosas eran manejadas en la casa. Si tan solo ellas pudieran vivir ahí, pensaron al mismo tiempo las tres, mientras eran empujadas suavemente por un estoico Ryu Hayabusa, que aun le dirigía miradas de odio a Umi.**

**Cuando llegaron ante una puerta enorme, vieron a las demás habitaciones, todos los que habitaban la casa se secreteaban cosas, diciendo que una de esas niñas había derribado al "súper ninja" Ryu Hayabusa, algunos las miraban con miedo o admiración, Umi se sonrojó ante las miradas de los demás, y la cara de Ryu se puso de todos los colores imaginables. Se sentó frente a la puerta y la corrió para que abriera.**

**Ahí, sentado sobre un tatami de tela, en todo su bello esplendor, estaba Hayate. Los rostros de las tres chicas se pusieron rojos como los tomates al ver a ese hombre, sus ojos eran enormes y expresivos, y su mirada era serena y cautivadora. Daba la impresión de que nada le molestaba, que nada le causaba enojo, sus facciones eran finas y parecía que hubiese sido tallado en marfil, su rostro no mostraba una sola arruga, y su cabello castaño rojizo se movía graciosamente con el viento que penetraba por la ventana, dándole un toque de belleza mucho mas grande.**

**-Buenas tardes, señoritas...- Hayate sonrió y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que era real, pues la perfección de su rostro se vio opacada por el par de arrugas a los lados de sus labios cuando sonrió. -Debo admitir que son pocas las veces que tenemos semejantes invitadas... Ustedes han sido bastante curiosas...-**

**-Ah... Le pedimos disculpas por haber causado tantos problemas...- Dijo Eiko, haciendo una reverencia.**

**-Y dolores...- Dijo Umi, imitando a su amiga, y dirigiendo un gesto disimulado a Ryu, quien desvió la mirada para observar los árboles por la ventana. Hayate sonrió, traviesamente.**

**-Veo que te llevas bien con Ryu, ¿verdad?- Umi soltó una risita, sus amigas la imitaron. -Entonces, supongo que el no tendrá problemas compartiendo su recamara contigo, dado que no tenemos lugar donde ponerlas y parecen estar un poco perdidas...-**

**-¿Que demonios fue lo que dijiste, Hayate?- Ryu se levantó de golpe, asustando a las chicas, pero sin causar un solo cambio en la expresión del otro shinobi.**

**-Que la señorita dormirá en tu recamara, pues no tenemos donde ponerla...-**

**-¡Me niego rotundamente!-**

**-No parece que tengas muchas opciones...- Hayate sonreía serenamente, como si la actitud de Ryu fuera cosa de todos los días. -Dormirá en tu recamara y es mi ultima palabra...-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Olvídalo... No harás que cambie de opinión...- Hayate desvió su mirada del castaño a las chicas. -Y bueno... ¿Me pueden decir como se llaman, señoritas?-**

**-Bueno... Yo me llamo Umi Yagami...- Dijo la chica, su cabello era corto, llegaba hasta su nuca, pero unos mechones mas largos caían sobre sus mejillas, similar al cabello de Hayate, de color castaño oscuro y algo ondulado, sus ojos eran color chocolate y eran un poco mas pequeños que los de los ninjas. Su complexión era algo delgada y su piel era de tez morena.**

**-Yo me llamo Eiko Kusanagi...- Eiko era un poco mas blanca que Umi, usaba lentes de color negro, su cabello también era corto hasta la nuca, como el de Umi, pero el de Eiko era rubio oscuro con un atisbo de rubio mas claro en el fleco, era un poco menos delgada que Umi, y sus ojos eran de color marrón.**

**-Y yo soy Junetsu Urameshi...- Junetsu era mucho mas morena que Umi, su cabello, al igual que el de sus amigas, era corto hasta la nuca, pero el suyo era negro y rizado, su cuerpo era mas robusto y sus ojos eran color chocolate, casi negros, usaba lentes al igual que Eiko, pero el armazón de los de June era de color rojo. **

**-Vaya... ¿Y que edad tienen ustedes?-**

**-Pues... Pues yo tengo 18****...- Dijo Umi. -Eiko tiene 17-**

**-Yo tengo**** 17 también...-**

**-Vaya... Veo que aun son bastante jóvenes... Arreglaremos donde se quedaran Eiko-chan y Junetsu-Chan después... Por ahora... ¿Tienen hambre?-**

**-¡Si!- Dijeron las tres al unísono.**

**-Mucha...- Dijo Umi, sujetando su estomago con el rostro enrojecido.**

**-Bien, entonces... Síganme... Las llevaré al comedor para que puedan alimentarse.-**

**Hayate se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la salida, Ryu se arrodilló de nuevo y corrió la puerta para que Hayate y las chicas salieran, antes de que Umi pudiera salir de la habitación, Ryu la detuvo, los dos se miraron, Ryu la miraba como si quisiese matarla con la vista, Umi solo observaba con actitud neutral... Al cabo de un rato, Umi sacó la lengua e hizo un gracioso ruido con ella, lanzándole saliva en la cara a Hayabusa.**

**-Muere...- Dijo Umi, sonriendo triunfalmente, para enojo del súper ninja.**

**-Maldita mocosa...- Musitó el castaño, limpiándose la saliva que le hubiere lanzado solo segundos antes. Vio a Umi alejarse corriendo para seguir a sus amigas, y el rastro del cabello de Hayate ondear al viento, luego, el líder de los shinobi se giró un poco, como si esperara que Ryu les siguiera, hizo un gesto y Ryu avanzó convencido de que podría humillar a la mocosa durante la comida.**

**Cuando llegaron al comedor, las tres chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas por la sorpresa de ver tanta comida en un solo lugar. Como los shinobi ya habían comido antes de ir a capturarlas, ellos no comieron, Ayane y Kasumi solo las observaban comer como si no hubiesen visto comida en siglos.**

**-Vaya... Si que comen...- Murmuró Kasumi, con la bandeja aun en las manos.**

**-Comen como si fuera su último día de vida...- Dijo Ayane, viéndolas comer.**

**-¡Ven acá, cariño!- Dijo Umi, sosteniendo un trozo de pollo enorme y mordiéndolo como si fuese una bestia carnívora, Ayane y Kasumi se sobresaltaron al verla comer como salvaje, Hayate solo se limitó a sonreír y Ryu no dijo nada.**

**-¡Esto esta delicioso!- Dijo June, con la boca llena de pollo con arroz.**

**-¿Quien hizo el pollo?- preguntó Eiko, curiosa.**

**-Mis hermanas, ellas cocinan en este lugar...- Hayate señaló a Ayane y a Kasumi.**

**-Ah...- June le dirigió una mirada de ligero odio a Kasumi, quien ocultó su rostro tras la bandeja. -¿No le pusiste veneno?-**

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Kasumi se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Ayane, que estaba sentada a su lado, Hayate no se movió, solo cerró los ojos, pues estaba seguro de que se avecinaba una pelea.**

**June miraba a Kasumi como si no fuese nadie, y después de un severo intercambio de miradas, June se puso a comer de nuevo.**

**-No tengo interés en pelear contigo... Princesita Mimada...-**

**-¿Que es lo que has dicho?- las mejillas de Kasumi se enrojecieron de ira. Ayane sonrió, June le caía bien, Hayate no dijo nada, y Ryu tampoco.**

**-He dicho que eres una chiquilla mocosa, mimada y consentida...-**

**-¡No tengo por que tolerar esto! ¡Hermano, haz algo!-**

**-¿Que puedo hacer?- Hayate le dirigió una mirada algo monótona, como si eso también fuese cosa de todos los días. -Dame una solución al problema de que Ayane y June te odian...-**

**-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!- Kasumi salio de la habitación, al parecer llorando, Ayane y June la vieron marchar, sonriendo triunfalmente, definitivamente se caerían de maravilla.**

**-June, creo que fuiste mala con Kasumi...- Dijo Eiko.**

**-¿En serio? No me importa...-**

**-Bueno, señoritas, creo que es algo tarde, debemos asignarles habitaciones a todas... Y como Ryu no esta contento con el arreglo... Entonces escojan una habitación cualquiera... Menos la del final del pasillo...- Sonrió Hayate. **

**-Esa es la mía... Nadie más que yo duerme ahí...-**

**-Si...- Dijeron las tres amigas al unísono.**

**-Buenas noches, señoritas...-**

**-Buenas noches, Hayate-Sama...- Dijeron las tres, para sorpresa de Hayate, pues el no les había dicho su nombre.**

**-¿Como...? ¿Como saben cual es mi nombre?-**

**-Nosotras sabemos muchas cosas... Hayate-Sama...- Dijo June, sonriendo malignamente, Hayate no se inmutó.**

**-Si es así... Buenas noches...- Hayate se retiró a su recamara, dejando a las tres chicas, a Ayane y a Ryu, en la entrada del comedor.**

**Ayane y Ryu se miraron como quien no quiere hacer algo, y luego vieron a las tres chicas. Pensando en como preguntarles el porque de que supieran el nombre de su líder.**

**-Señoritas...- Dijo el súper ninja, aclarándose la garganta. -¿Como es que saben el nombre de nuestro líder?-**

**-¿Que no escuchaste, súper hombre?- Le dijo Umi, en tono de burla. -Nosotras sabemos muchas cosas... Así que no te metas con nosotras...- **

**Las tres amigas se fueron a diferentes habitaciones, y al cabo de un rato, los ninjas que habitaban dichas recamaras salieron volando de ellas, dando a entender que estas habían cambiado de dueño y ahora eran propiedad de las muchachas. Ayane se acercó a Ryu con una sonrisa burlona.**

**-La persona que se burla de ti y no acaba muerta, tiene mucha suerte o mucho poder... Y con esa niña, creo que no es ninguna de las dos... ¿Que te pasa?-**

**-Pues pasa que Hayate parece confiar en ellas... Eso es lo mas estúpido que ha hecho... ¿Que tal si son gente de DOAtec y lo están buscando para clonarlo como a Kasumi?-**

**-La verdad no lo creo... Si lo fueran, tendrían un entrenamiento... ¿Acaso no viste como peleaban? Ni siquiera tenían una técnica...-**

**-Puede que tengas razón...- Ryu bostezó largamente, dándole la espalda a Ayane. -Tengo sueño, voy a dormir ya... Buenas noches...-**

**-Que descanses...- **

**Los dos tomaron rumbos distintos a sus habitaciones, mientras que Hayate, en la suya, meditaba antes de dormir. "¿Y si son gente de DOAtec, que viene por mi para torturarme de nuevo? No... No lo creo... Serían mayores... Además, no tenían técnica de pelea... No, no pueden ser gente de DOAtec..."**

**Y sin pensar mas en esas cosas, se acostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.**

**Avanzada la noche, Umi se deslizó, mas silenciosa que cualquier ninja, a las habitaciones de sus amigas, primero despertó a Eiko, y luego a June, y las tres se quedaron despiertas largo rato, Eiko y June veían a Umi esbozar su mas maligna sonrisa, preguntándose que es lo que haría.**

**-Tengo un plan... Un plan genial... Y se lo haré saber a Hayate-Sama...-**

**-¿Para que? ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?- Dijeron las otras dos.**

**-Esperen y verán... Por ahora... Síganme...-**

**Las tres chicas salieron de la recamara que ocupaba June y se movieron sigilosamente hasta la habitación al final del pasillo... La de Hayate... Abrieron la puerta en silencio y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acercaron a la cama del hombre que dormía placidamente.**

**-Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme... Ojala pudiera tomarle una foto... ¿Por que rayos no traje mi cámara?- Se quejó June.**

**-Porque no sabíamos que íbamos a venir para acá... Pero igual, traigo mi celular...- Umi sacó su celular y enfocó la cara de Hayate... En la oscuridad no se veía muy bien, así que encendió la luz del flash, causando que Hayate frunciera el ceño mientras dormía, y luego se diera la vuelta, haciendo una expresión encantadora y aniñada.**

**-¡Que lindo!- Susurraron las tres al mismo tiempo, y siguieron iluminando su rostro con la luz del celular.**

**-Ay...- Hayate se puso la almohada en la cara, quejándose levemente.**

**-Despierta, bello durmiente...- Dijo Eiko, picándole levemente el brazo.**

**-Hmm... ¿Que pasa?- Hayate vio a las tres chicas a su alrededor, sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**-Queremos pedirte un favor...- Dijo June.**

**-Si, un favor del tamaño del muuuuuundo...- Dijo Eiko, haciendo mímica de algo redondo y enorme.**

**-¿Que es lo que quieren?-**

**-Pues...- Umi sonrió malignamente.**

**Minutos mas tarde, Hayate estaba ayudando a las chicas a calentar un poco de agua, y sigilosamente la llevaron a la recamara de Ryu, los cuatro reían como niños pequeños haciendo una travesura.**

**-No había hecho algo como esto desde que tenía 11 años...-**

**-Pues hoy lo harás...- Dijo Umi, abriendo la puerta de la recamara del súper ninja.**

**-Pero, yo aun no se lo que van a hacer...- ****Dijo Eiko.**

**-Pues... Ahora veras...-**

**Se acercaron silenciosamente a la cama de Ryu. Hayate tomó la mano de su mejor amigo, mientras Umi ponía la cubeta con agua tibia debajo de dicha mano, fue cuando June y Eiko supieron lo que iban a hacer. Hayate introdujo los dedos de Ryu dentro de la cubeta y este hizo un leve ruido en sueños, pero no se movió, Hayate y Umi esperaron un poco, a ver lo que pasaba, hasta que una gran mancha comenzó a aparecer en la cobija de Ryu. Hayate, Umi, Eiko y June soltaron una ligera risita y salieron de la habitación, llevándose con ellos su cubeta.**

**Lo que sea que pasara al día siguiente, iba a ser muy divertido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Saludos jovencitos! Esta es la continuación de El Poder de un Deseo, ese fic lo escribí en mi otra cuenta, pero no debe haber fanfics repetidos, por lo que decidí poner el capitulo 3 en esta cuenta nueva -Por que soy incapaz de recordar la dirección y contraseña de mi otra cuenta TT- y para finalizar este extenso comentario, quiero agradecer a Ralf Jones por que su review es el primero del fic n.n**

**EL PODER DE UN DESEO**

**Capitulo 3**

**La mañana llegó fresca y serena, los ninjas se levantaban tranquilamente y la gente de la pequeña aldea se dedicaba cada quien a sus asuntos, la luz del sol entró por la diminuta ventana de la habitación, dándole a Umi directo en el rostro, quien arrugó los ojos para que se acostumbrasen a la luz del astro rey, finalmente, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir mas, así que se levantó y salio de la habitación, con un ligero kimono que le habían prestado. Caminó despacio hasta donde habían comido el día anterior y vio a Kasumi, quien le saludó con una sonrisa.**

**-¡Buenos días! ¿Gustas algo de desayunar?-**

**-Si, gracias...- Kasumi le alargó un plato hondo con un huevo estrellado en una cama de arroz, la chica tomó unos palillos de la mesita y se quedó parada con el plato en mano, comiendo.**

**-¿Por que no te sientas?-**

**-Por que cuando Ryu se levante, tendré que correr, y no quiero que la mesa me estorbe para hacerlo...-**

**Kasumi puso cara de confusión total, justo en ese momento, Eiko y June llegaron al comedor e hicieron lo mismo que Umi, Kasumi no se molestó en preguntar... Pero cuando Hayate llegó al comedor y se puso a desayunar parado como las muchachas, la joven kunoichi no pudo más.**

**-¿Por que no se sientan de una vez?-**

**-Por que cuando Ryu despierte, arderá Troya...- Dijo Hayate, serenamente, sin dejar de comer. -Y vamos a tener que correr...-**

**La joven prefirió no preguntar nada más, ya la confundían de todas formas, seguir preguntando empeoraría las cosas, de modo que dejó que los cuatro comiesen de pie, al cabo no estorbaban a nadie.**

**Unos minutos mas tarde, se escuchó hasta el comedor un grito de horror, similar al de un hombre que esta siendo estrangulado, Hayate por poco se atraganta con su arroz, tosiendo ruidosamente, June le dio ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.**

**-¿Que te sucede?-**

**-No había escuchado a Ryu gritar así desde que vio una cucaracha en su tatami...- Kasumi se echó a reír.**

**-Estaba tan asustado ¿verdad? No quiso entrar a su habitación en días...-**

**-Pero no estaba asustado, querida hermana... Estaba AS-QUEA-DO-**

**-Recordemos que el súper ninja no se asusta con NADA...- Intervino Ayane.**

**En ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió y Ryu apareció con los ojos inyectados de furia, con la sabana blanca bajo el brazo y únicamente la otra sabana envuelta en la cintura, caminó por un lado de las chicas y salio al patio, donde extendió con furia contenida la sabana, finalmente, le dirigió una clara mirada de odio a las cuatro personas que comían de pie.**

**-¡Ustedes han sido! ¡Ustedes hicieron esto!-**

**-¿Hacer que?- Umi lo vio, visiblemente confundida.**

**-¿De que hablas?- Hayate comía serenamente, evitando mirarle, odiaba cuando Ryu estaba de mal humor, y en ese momento, le odiaba.**

**-¡Hablo de eso!- Ryu señaló la sabana tendida afuera, con una enorme mancha oscura.**

**-¡Hayabusa-san!- Kasumi lo vio con horror. -No me diga que usted...-**

**-¡Si, Kasumi, se orinó en la cama y quiere echarnos la culpa a nosotras!- Umi puso cara de tragedia.**

**-¡Si! ¿Nosotras que? ¡Ni en el mundo lo hacemos!- Eiko siguió comiendo, con expresión de enfado.**

**-¡¿Como pueden ser tan cínicas?!-**

**-Ryu...- Hayate dejó su plato vacío en la mesa. -Le harías un favor a las damas que se encuentran comiendo si fueras y te vistieras...-**

**-¿Damas? ¡Estos engendros demoníacos no son damas!-**

**-Hablo de mis hermanas...-**

**Ryu se subió un poco mas la sabana que le cubría la humanidad y salio de la habitación echando humo, cuando notaron que estaba a una distancia prudente, los cuatro criminales rieron por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención del furibundo súper ninja.**

**Horas mas tarde, cuando todos habían desayunado y algunos incluso almorzado, Ryu se dirigió a la habitación donde Hayate meditaba todo el tiempo, se arrodilló en el suelo antes de correr la puerta, y entró dejando frente a Hayate un sobre blanco.**

**-¿Que es esto?-**

**-Es una invitación... ¿Que parece?-**

**-A como lo veo, podría ser cualquier cosa... Pero... ¿Una invitación a DONDE?-**

**-¿A donde nos invitan todos los años?-**

**-¿Al festival del día de las madres?-**

**-¡NO! ¡AL TORNEO DE DEAD OR ALIVE!-**

**-Entiendo...-**

**Ryu sabía que Hayate se estaba haciendo el tonto para hacerle enojar, y estaba funcionando maravillosamente.**

**-¿Que esperas que hagamos?-**

**-Ir seria la mejor alternativa... Seria grosero no honrar a la señorita Douglas con nuestra presencia... Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros...-**

**Si Hayate hablaba en serio o era sarcástico, Ryu era incapaz de darse cuenta de aquello.**

**-¿Que haremos con nuestras "invitadas"?-**

**-¿Que sugieres que hagamos con ellas?-**

**-Pues...-**

**-Matarlas no cuenta... Lo siento...-**

**-Maldita sea...-**

**Unos días mas tarde, Umi, Eiko y June estaban en el avión junto a Ayane, Kasumi, Ryu y Hayate camino a Tokyo para el torneo de DOA, tenían sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, estaban emocionadas, por otro, tenían miedo de lo que sea que pudiesen encontrar en el lugar... Después de todo, ese torneo nunca era algo bueno...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! Ya vine con el capitulo 4 por que nadie lo pido XD Bueno, espero que sea de su total agrado, y por estos dias estoy planeando hacer otro fanfic de DOA a la par de este, asi que esperenlo con ansias!**

**¡Muchas gracias a Ralf Jones por su review! No te preocupes, cielo, Ryu no morirá a causa de las chicas XD Al menos no todavia jejeje**

**El poder de un deseo**

**Capitulo 4**

**Umi observaba por la ventana del avion, en ese avion estaban todos los competidores de DOA, los conocia a todos a fuerza de verlos, y unicamente con verlos sabía quien era quien... Su incomodidad radicaba en que estaba sentada al lado de Ryu Hayabusa, quien a ratos la miraba con cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza a la menor provocacion, lo cual la hacia sentir terriblemente incomoda y por demas enfadada.**

**-Deja de verme como si quisieras matarme...- le dijo finalmente, suspirando con fastidio.**

**-No te mato solo por que Hayate parece confiar mucho en ti... Ademas de que si te matara delante de todos, pensarian que estoy loco...-**

**-El que esta loco es quien te puso al lado de mí...- resopló la chica. -Hasta cuando respiras haces ruido... Y se supone que eres un ninja silencioso y esas cosas...-**

**-¡YO NO HAGO RUIDO CUANDO RESPIRO!-**

**Todos los competidores voltearon a ver a Ryu, quien en su arranque de furia hacia la muchacha, no se dio cuenta de que tanto habia levantado la voz.**

**-Ah...- Ryu se quedó totalmente paralizado, hasta que finalmente se volvio a sentar rapido como un rayo, con la cara llena de vergüenza.**

**-Andale, para que aprendas a no gritar...-**

**-No estaba gritando, cierra la boca...-**

**-Como tu digas...- Umi se concentró en mirar las nubes nuevamente.**

**Al cabo de un tiempo, digamos, unas cuantas horas de ver el cielo clarear y las nubes pasar, Umi le dio un manotazo en el estomago a Ryu, que apenas estaba empezando a tomar el sueño por las piernas, despertandole.**

**-¿Ah? ¿Que pasa?-**

**-Se que puede que sea una indiscrecion, pero... ¿Alguna vez Jann Lee te ha hablado de si le gusta alguien?-**

**-¿A mi? No... ¿Por que?-**

**-Ummm... Quiero que pongas atencion... Ven...-**

**Umi se escabulló entre los asientos, con un sigiloso super ninja detras de ella, algunos pasajeros dormitaban y otros estaban concentrados en la pelicula del avion o comiendo -O borrachos, como en el caso de Brad Wong, el dia que ese hombre ande sobrio lloverá fuego del cielo-, y demasiado distraidos para notar la presencia de la chica y del ninja que la seguía silenciosamente, hasta estar muy cerca del lugar donde el artemarcialista chino estaba sentado.**

**-Ahora...- dijo Umi en un susurro. -Quiero que veas detenidamente a Jann Lee... Y me digas que ves...-**

**-No veo nada fuera de lo normal...-**

**-Pense que eras un super ninja, asi, bien inteligente y eso... Ya veo que tu capacidad cerebral es minima...-**

**-¿Me estas diciendo tonto?-**

**-Si eso crees que te he dicho, entonces si, te he dicho tonto...-**

**-¿Que demonios se supone que estoy viendo?-**

**-Estas viendo a Jann Lee...- Umi señaló al chino con el dedo, luego movio ese mismo dedo para señalar a otra persona. -Mirando a Lei Fang, con ojos de borrego a medio morir...-**

**-Nunca he visto un borrego a medio morir... Asi que no se como es eso...-**

**-Dios, estas mas perdido que un ni****ño en un supermercado...- Umi resopló, alejandose del super ninja, que estaba visiblemente confundido.**

**-Por lo menos podrias explicarme...-**

**-¡A Jann Lee le gusta Lei Fang y es todo lo que necesitas saber!-**

**-¿Y por que estas susurrando?-**

**-Por que si me escucha me lanzara fuera del avion de una patada, y no traigo paracaidas...-**

**Mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo del avion, debatiendo sobre si a Jann Lee de verdad le gustaba Lei Fang, Tina perdia su preciado tiempo lanzandole cacahuates a su padre desde un asiento al cual el enorme luchador no podia ver, asomaba la cabecita, le lanzaba un cacahuate que daba directo en la cabeza del hombre y luego se escondia, riendo, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Kasumi y Ayane, y las risas de Hitomi y Lei Fang, que en ningun momento se daba cuenta de que habia un par de ojos oscuros fijos en ella. Hitomi se dio cuenta de que Umi y Rui estaban sentados en el suelo, discutiendo sobre algo, dirigio la vista a las amigas de la muchacha, Eiko mordisqueaba una barrita de chocolate, y June estaba perdida en el pais de las babas observando el rostro sereno de Hayate, que observaba las nubes por la ventana como si nunca hubiese visto nubes en toda su existencia.**

**-¿Que hacen Hayabusa-san y la señorita Umi, Eiko?-**

**-Discuten, es lo que mejor saben hacer cuando estan juntos...- Eiko siguio mordiendo su chocolate, y luego le dio un codazo a June. -Oye ¿Quieres que te traiga un vasito?-**

**-¿Ah? ¿Para que?-**

**-¡Para que tus babas no vayan a manchar el tapete del avion!-**

**-¡Ay, dejame en paz!- June le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. -Ni modo que no vea, esta ahi, es imposible no verlo...-**

**-Pero por lo menos no andes baboseando por todos lados...-**

**-Ni digas nada por que te vi que andabas baboseando a Eliot ¡Sucia!-**

**-¡Callate!- Las dos muchachas empezaron a darse de manotazos, Tina seguia lanzando cacahuates mientras Hitomi y Lei Fang se reian y Ayane y Kasumi veian reprobatoriamente a Tina, Kasumi, pensando que ella nunca se atreveria a faltarle al respeto a su padre de esa manera, Ayane, pensando que su verdadero padre podria ser un desgraciado infeliz, pero ella NUNCA le lanzaria cacahuates a su padre adoptivo en la cabeza.**

**-Tina, deja de hacer eso.- soltó Ayane, finalmente.**

**-¿Por que? Es divertido...-**

**-Es irrespetuoso tratar de esa manera a tu padre...-**

**-No si tu padre te sigue tratando como si tuvieras 6 años...-**

**-Lo que Tina-san no entiende...- Ryu se materializó en medio de todas las chicas, con Umi colgada de la espalda como un koala. -Es que para nuestros padres, siempre seremos "sus bebés", es triste, pero es cierto...-**

**Tina se sento en su lugar, enfurruñada, odiaba que nadie le diera la razon por la forma en que se estaba comportando, pero odiaba tambien aceptar que Ryu tenia la razon.**

**Unas horas mas tarde, el avion aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Narita, en Tokyo, los competidores bajaron despacio del avion, Umi, Eiko y June estaban maravilladas, jamas habian visto Tokyo tan de cerca.**

**-Señoritas...- Hayate se detuvo delante de las tres muchachas, sobresaltandolas. -Apresuren el paso, de lo contrario, llegaremos tarde a reunirnos con la señorita Douglas...- esto ultimo, dicho con los dientes ligeramente apretados, las tres entendieron por que, y apresuraron el paso para bajar del avion, cuando bajaron, Ryu ya estaba esperandoles en la entrada de la terminal.**

**-¿Que no estabas adentro del avion todavia?- le preguntó Eiko.**

**-Soy un ninja, puedo estar aqui o alla...-**

**-¡Genial! ¡Llevame a mi casa!- Le dijo Umi, colgandose de su espalda de nuevo.**

**-No tengo idea donde vives... ¡Bajate de encima de mi! ¡No creas que no pesas!-**

**-Tendras que cargarme hasta que salgamos de la terminal...-**

**-¡Estas loca! ¡Quitate o te quito!-**

**Ryu salio corriendo, con Umi encima, Eiko sonrio, entrando a la terminal y viendo al ninja y a su amiga peleando por si Ryu la cargaria al exterior de la terminal o no, Hayate entró a la terminal tambien, sonriendo con un gesto que claramente queria decir "No tienen remedio", y June lo vio alejarse, preguntandose si de verdad Hayate estaba tan molesto con Helena como parecia estarlo... Si asi era, las cosas se pondrian muy desagradables.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Saludos, queridos! Les presento el capitulo 5 de El poder de un deseo... Si tardo un poco en actualizar, es por la escuela y nada mas, cuando salga de vacaciones tal vez tenga mas tiempo de escribir, jiji Ademas de que tal vez sea lanzado mi proyecto alterno "Los ojos de mi princesa" (Otro fic de DOA que tengo planeado)**

**Respondiendo el review de Ralf Jones -Que es el unico que me lee u.u-, si, Umi disfruta peleando con Ryu XD, es que es TAN divertido!**

**Ahora si, al fic jejej**

**Capitulo 5**

**Ryu corrio hasta la salida de la terminal, con Umi encima de su espalda, al cabo de un rato, la idea de estarla cargando parecia bastante divertida, pero cuando salio de la terminal se dio cuenta de un diminuto detalle: Umi se habia quedado profundamente dormida sobre el cabello del super ninja, que le sirvio perfectamente como almohada.**

**El ninja la vio dormir un momento y decidio caminar un poco mas lento para no despertarla, cuando Hayate, Eiko y June lo alcanzaron, tambien se dieron cuenta de que Umi dormia.**

**-¿Se durmio?- Eiko le picó el estomago a Umi, que hizo un ligero ruido y se acomodó en la espalda de Ryu nuevamente. -Sip... Se durmio...-**

**-Pobre... Creo que no durmio en el avion...- June la vio detenidamente, su espalda se movia pausadamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y a ratos parecia acurrucarse entre el cabello castaño de Ryu, como un gatito buscando mimos.**

**Al cabo de un rato, todos los competidores subieron a una van que los llevaria al hotel donde iban a alojarse durante el torneo, Ryu movio los brazos un poco para despertar a Umi, quien abrio los ojos pesadamente, para encontrarse con el cabello del super ninja.**

**-¿Que pasa?- dijo, aun con sueño.**

**-Es hora de que te bajes...-**

**-Ah... Entiendo...- Umi soltó el cuello del super ninja, cayendo sobre sus propias plantas en el suelo. -Tengo tanto sueño...-**

**-Eso pasa por no dormir en el avion y estar pensando en quien le gusta a quien... Debiste haber dormido...-**

**-Es que es algo que salta a la vista... Y si no te has fijado es por que sabra Dios donde tienes el cerebro...-**

**-Lo tengo metido en mi craneo, muchas gracias...- Ryu hizo ademan de meterse en la van, pero Umi lo empujó para entrar.**

**-Las damas primero, querido...- Le enseñó la lengua y entró a la van, donde todos estaban haciendo su propio relajo.**

**Durante el camino, de vez en cuando, Umi participaba en algunas platicas y algunos competidores parecian sentirse comodos con su presencia, de pronto la van pasó por una de las zonas de tiendas de Tokyo y Umi se pegó a la ventana, sentandose encima de Tina, para ver una tienda que habia llamado su atencion: Era grande y rosa, con un escaparate lleno de vestidos que parecian sacados de una tienda de antigüedades y un enorme letrero rotulado que decia "Baby, the Stars Shine Bright", Umi miró la tienda alejarse con ojos brillantes.**

**-Bajan...- susurró la chica, sus amigas se encogieron de hombros, cuando Umi veia ese tipo de tiendas se ponia asi todo el tiempo...**

**Ryu vio a Umi como si estuviera loca... Obviamente, un ninja como el nunca se dejaria llevar por cosas tan superficiales, su mente no era tan debil... Mirar un escaparate de alguna tienda no le causaba ninguna clase de emocion (Aunque eso era normal, el era hombre, la ropa no le interesaba en lo mas minimo, estaba feliz con siquiera tener ropa, fuera la que fuera...), y menos ver escaparates de tiendas caras, no pensaba dejar un riñon en una tienda por una camisa o un miserable par de zapatos... **

**Cuando arribaron en el hotel, la señorita Helena Douglas los esperaba en la entrada, Hayate bajó de la van y ayudó a las chicas y a sus hermanas a bajar, luego fijó sus ojos color chocolate sobre Helena, la miró un segundo con claro desprecio y luego, seguido por Ryu, acompañó a los demas competidores a la entrada del hotel.**

**-Bienvenidos...- dijo la elegante francesa. -Este es el hotel donde se hospedarán durante el torneo de Dead or Alive, lamentablemente no pudimos conseguir habitaciones para todos, asi que tendran que compartirlas...-**

**Esas fueron las palabras que Ryu odio mas durante todo ese tiempo, "asi que tendran que compartirlas..." sonaba en su diminuta cabecita de ninja mientras veia a Umi con cara de aburrimiento cambiando los canales de la television satelital de la elegante suite en la que estaba... Compartiendola por supuesto con la chica.**

**-¿Ya viste que tienen helado de chocolate en el congelador?- Umi llego a donde Ryu estaba sentado con el enorme pote de helado y lo puso sobre la mesita de centro, Ryu vio el pote, completamente asqueado.**

**-No me gusta el chocolate...- dijo secamente.**

**-¿No te gusta el chocolate?- Umi puso cara de tragedia. -No, esto es muy grave... No eres un ser vivo normal, definitivamente...-**

**-¿Por que el chocolate no me gusta? No entiendo por que ese me vuelve anormal...-**

**-Cariño¡a TODO mundo le gusta el chocolate!-**

**-Eso NO es cierto...-**

**-Ve y preguntale a cualquiera...- le dijo con la cuchara llena de helado en la mano. -A todo mundo le gusta, si no te gusta, es por que no tuviste infancia o no tienes vida...-**

**-Si, si tuve infancia, no, no tengo vida...- dijo como ultima palabra, cambiando los canales de la television, Umi le quitó el control de las manos. -¡Oye, lo estoy usando!-**

**-No lo estas usando, lo estas gastando... Dejale en algun canal...- Finalmente, Ryu decidio que queria ver Animal Planet, y por espacio de dos horas, estuvieron viendo programas en los que operaban perros o salvaban animales salvajes de enfermedades raras, hasta que Umi se hartó del silencio y como Ryu estaba desprevenido y casi cabeceando, le metio la cuchara llena de helado de chocolate en la boca.**

**Lo siguiente que Umi vio y sintio fue a Ryu Hayabusa persiguiendola con una cuchara y lanzandole helado de chocolate, luego, a Ryu Hayabusa tirado en el suelo despues de una sobredosis de chocolate, riendo por nada y diciendo incoherencias, incluso dijo que habia visto un elefante con un tutu rosa bailando sobre el arcoiris y comiendo mermelada de marciano morado... Umi estaba a punto de pisarle el estomago para que se callara, pero se estaba divirtiendo.**

**La mañana siguiente, Ryu no recordaba siquiera haber comido helado de chocolate o algo que tuviera chocolate incluido entre sus ingredientes, tampoco recordaba haber dicho nada sobre elefantes que bailan o sobre los gusanos gigantes que habia matado en no se donde, tampoco recordaba haberle contado a Umi absolutamente todo sobre sus peleas con dragones, demonios y todo lo demas... En resumen, no recordaba nada... Umi estaba que se desternillaba de risa, Ryu con sobredosis de chocolate era... Totalmente NO el...**

**Esa mañana, Jann Lee abrio los ojos tan pronto como el sol le dio en la cara, se giró en la diminuta cama en la que estaba intentando dormir y vio el esbelto cuerpecillo de la persona con la que compartia habitacion... El cuerpo de Lei Fang...**

**Jann Lee no estaba completamente seguro de cuando comenzo a sentir que el corazon le latia mas a prisa cuando estaba cerca de ella, tampoco recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que dejo de fijarse en ella como una niña, sino como una mujer... No estaba seguro de cuando comenzo a sentir que el color se le subia a la cara, ni en que momento de su vida comenzo a imaginar como seria su vida con ella... Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de nada...**

**Hace tiempo el pensaba que Lei Fang era una niña caprichosa que solo queria demostrar que era fuerte, y no estaba seguro si fue cuando Alpha-152 la lanzo con tanta fuerza en sus brazos, que se dio cuenta de que realmente no lo era, cuando sintio la calida piel con los dedos, cuando vio el rostro tan de cerca, nunca lo habia visto de ese modo... Tal vez fue en ese momento... Pero, como ya he dicho, el no estaba seguro...**

**Se desperezó, las piernas le hicieron un ruido raro y luego los brazos, se estiró como un gato sobre la pequeña cama y bostezó largamente... Lei Fang seguia dormida en la cama contigua, se levantó con tanto sigilo que el propio Ryu Hayabusa, drogado de chocolate, se sentiria avergonzado de hacer tanto ruido... Avanzó hasta el baño y se quitó lo poco que llevaba encima para meterse a bañar.**

**"Quizas asi pueda dejar de pensar en ella..." se dijo a si mismo, abriendo la llave del agua caliente, se dejó envolver por el vapor del agua caliente y luego entró a la bañera, el agua caia por su espalda relajando sus musculos, pero el no estaba relajado...**

**"¿En que momento me pasó esto?" pensaba mientras el agua caia sobre todo su cuerpo, con la espalda sobre la fria pared y el cabello pegado a la frente, cerró los ojos, recordando el odio que habia sentido hacia Alpha- 152 cuando lanzó a Lei Fang hasta sus brazos, la expresion de dolor de la chica, incluso lo grosero que habia sonado al decirle 'Apartate de mi vista'.**

**"No quise decirlo de esa manera... No queria que ella saliera lastimada... Si algo llegaba a pasarme..."**

**Salio del baño despues de algunos minutos, unicamente con una toalla azul marino envuelta en la cintura y el cabello pegado a la frente, cuando entró a la habitacion, Lei Fang ya estaba despierta.**

**-Buenos dias¿como dormiste?-**

**"Muy bien, amor..." pensó, imaginando que decirlo sonaria totalmente estupido. "Pase toda la noche en una cama diminuta pensando en ti..."**

**-Mal...- dijo, secandose el cabello con otra toalla. -Esta cama es muy pequeña para mi...-**

**-Que pena... Es tu culpa por ser muy alto...- Jann Lee le dirigio una mirada de molestia, no le gustaba que se burlaran de su estatura, aunque ella tuviera razon en decir que era demasiado alto. -Esta bien, me callo y me salgo...-**

**Lei Fang se salio de la cama, llevaba unicamente una enorme camiseta y unos short, pero por el tamaño de la camisa, pareciera que realmente solo llevaba esa prenda encima, a los ojos del artemarcialista, se veia completamente hermosa (por no decir adorable, sabemos que el no pensaria semejantes cosas), la vio alejarse practicamente babeando, escrutando con la vista todo el diminuto cuerpo, y luego centró su atencion en las largas piernas de la muchacha, pero retiró la vista completamente, sintiendose el ser mas sucio del mundo, ella era menor que el, pero a estas alturas, ciertamente eso era algo que no le interesaba...**

**Si tan solo... No... Mejor debia cambiarse...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos, queridos mios! Les presento el capitulo 6 de El poder de un deseo! Como probablemente se han dado cuenta, he publicado el primer capitulo de una serie de mini fics llamada Across the universe, espero que la lean!**

**Terminando Across the Universe, empezaré por fin Los ojos de mi princesa **

**Gracias a SaQhra por su review y por agregar mi historia a sus favoritas! Me da muchisimo gusto que te haya gustado! Helena no le hizo nada a Hayate, mas bien a Hayate le molesta que ella estuviera en DOAtec, que fue el sitio donde le hicieron tanto daño u.u pobechito Hayate...**

**Y gracias a Ether (Que es June en este fic XD) por que siempre lee mis locadas y lo mas divertido de todo es que... LE GUSTAN! XD**

**Ah, Dead or Alive no me pertenece, si asi fuera, la asquerosa pelicula "basada" en ese juego no existiria y yo seria inmensamente rica o.ó Y el juego tendria mejores finales! o.ó**

**Capitulo 6**

**Umi se levantó de la cama, encontrando un Ryu Hayabusa tendido boca arriba con una pierna recargada en la pared, medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y un brazo encima de la cara, cualquier movimiento en falso llevaria al super ninja a caer de la cama...**

**Y sucedio... Ryu tenia un diminuto hilo de baba corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, hizo un movimiento con la boca mientras dormia, ladeó un poco la cabeza y finalmente, plaf! Fue a dar al suelo, parandose inmediatamente ante la risa de la chica.**

**-Donde esta el incendio?- dijo, visiblemente confundido.**

**-En ningun lado...- Umi se puso de pie. -Levantate, vamos a salir...-**

**-A donde?-**

**-De compras!- La chica le dirigio una sonrisa maligna, Ryu tenia ganas de temblar, pero no, un super ninja nunca tiembla!**

**-De compras... A donde?- Ryu se levantó y se talló los ojos suavemente para despertar, Umi tuvo que contener un 'aaaawww' ante semejante escena. -No me digas que a esa tienda rosa que vimos ayer...-**

**-Que comes que adivinas?- Umi salio del baño con un cepillo de dientes metido en la boca, parecia que se lo estuviera comiendo, y Ryu penso que eso hacia, pero luego contuvo ese pensamiento.**

**-Ummm... Mucho sushi?-**

**-Olvidalo... Si no quieres ir, no puedo obligarte, pero en tu conciencia va a estar si me pasa algo malo...-**

**-Tengo la conciencia limpia... Si te pasa algo, no sera culpa mia, sino de tu necedad...-**

**-Ja... Ja... Ja... Tu vienes conmigo...- Umi lo tiró del brazo.**

**-NO! NO QUIERO! ME NIEGO! MAMAAAAAA!! SUELTAMEEEEE!! NOOOOO!! ES ROSAAAAA!! NO QUIEROOO!!-**

**-Deja de ser tan nena, es solo un estupido color...-**

**-Pero es rosa...-**

**-Es un COLOR... No se te va a derretir la cara o algo por verlo... Anda vamos, tal vez te encontremos algo interesante por ahi...-**

**-Y de donde vas a sacar dinero?-**

**Umi sacó del bolsillo de su pantalon una tarjeta de credito, Ryu la vio, con desconocimiento, no tenia idea de quien era...**

**-Es de Tina... Bueno, de su padre...-**

**-Se la robaste? En que momento? A que hora?-**

**-Uy, soy tan buena que ni el super ninja se dio cuenta! Se la robé cuando se bajaba de la van! Tan rapido que no se enteró!-**

**-Vas a gastarte todo su capital en esa ropa carisima?-**

**-Y tu como sabes que es carisima?-**

**-De ver la tienda me lo imagino...-**

**-Ni te pongas asi que te compraré algo...- Umi se le colgó del brazo, saliendo de la habitacion.**

**-No me gusta esa ropa...-**

**-Estoy convencida de que no hay ropa que realmente te guste... Solo te pones la primera cosa que encuentras... Verdad?-**

**-Rayos...-**

**-Te atrapé... Es hora de que eso cambie!-**

**-Pero no quiero...-**

**-Pero yo si! Eres demasiado guapo para traer esos trapos encima, pareces retrato!-**

**El super ninja no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante semejantes palabras... Cierto que no cuidaba mucho su aspecto (Excepto por su pelo, eso era algo que cuidaba con su vida), cierto que no tenia la mejor autoestima del mundo, cierto que cada vez que veia un espejo cerca de su cara, procuraba alejarse lo mas posible de este... Cierto tambien que ya Hayate, Kasumi e incluso la propia Ayane habian intentado hacer cambiar eso, pero no parecia haber manera de que el pobre super ninja tuviera un mayor amor propio... El estaba convencido de que no era ni remotamente guapo, convencido de que si alguna mujer le dirigia siquiera la palabra o lo miraba, era simple golpe de suerte o coincidencia del destino, y no habia manera de convencerle de lo contrario...**

**Fue arrastrado contra su voluntad hasta una tienda a donde el no queria ir, pero el solo hecho de que le dijeran que era "demasiado guapo para traer siempre la misma ropa" era algo que no cualquiera le habia dicho... Si, sus amigos le habian dicho que necesitaba usar otro tipo de ropa que lo hiciera ver "mas presentable", pero nunca guapo... Aunque siendo honestos, estaba convencido de que Hayate jamas le diria algo asi... Mucho menos Jann Lee (Seria cuestionable a su masculinidad, o al menos eso pensaria el chino...), Ryu no entendia como era algo completamente normal para las mujeres decir que otra chica era linda sin sentirse raras, el sentiria que era algo comprometedor o algo cuestionable... Pero pensandolo bien, el sentia y pensaba muchas cosas en las que estaba equivocado... Pensaba que Kasumi sentia algo mas por el, pero estuvo equivocado... Cuando era un adolescente que no sabia nada de nada, PENSO que se sentia atraido por Hayate -Si, el penso eso-, pero cuando pasó el tiempo y crecio lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de que, tambien, estaba equivocado... Ciertamente no podias enamorarte de las muñecas de una persona, por mas "increiblemente hermosas" que estas fueran...**

**Ahora estaba siendo jalado hasta una tienda llena de cosas rosas por una chica que le habia dicho que era "demasiado guapo"...**

**La vida tal vez podria ser mejor...**

**Hayate se sentó en su cama, era temprano y no queria salir, en la cama contigua, June seguia durmiendo... June le agradaba... No estaba convencido de que tanto, pero le agradaba, se sentó en la cama en posicion de meditar y se puso a pensar en muchisimas cosas... Luego se dio cuenta de que no podia meditar... Tenia la cabeza llena de pensamientos... Justo cuando estaba empezando a despejar su mente, la puerta de su habitacion se abrio de golpe, y Umi asomó la cabeza, seguida de un muy aburrido Ryu Hayabusa.**

**-Hayate-saaaan! Iremos de compras! Quieres ir con nosotros?-**

**-Ryu-kun ira de compras contigo? No me lo creo! Tengo que ver eso con mis propios ojos...- Hayate se puso de pie y avanzó a la salida, pero se detuvo. -Deberiamos dejar a June-chan aqui?-**

**-No! Despiertala! De todas maneras tenemos tiempo, esperaremos afuera...- Umi tiró del brazo de Ryu para dejar la habitacion, el super ninja la siguio, visiblemente harto.**

**Hayate sonrio, a veces Ryu podia ser muy irritable... Luego se dirigió a la cama donde June dormía y la mecio suavemente con la mano para despertarla...**

**-June-chan... Despierta...-**

**Junetsu abrio los ojos lentamente, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue el rostro sereno y hermoso de Hayate, parecia que se trataba de un sueño, sin embargo, el sentimiento de haber sido mecida por Hayate para despertar habia sido bastante real, se talló los ojos y despertó por completo.**

**-Que pasa?-**

**-Hora de levantarse, Umi-chan quiere salir de compras y no podemos dejarte sola...-**

**-De compras a donde?- Hayate se encogio de hombros.**

**-No tengo idea... Pero lleva a Ryu-kun con ella, y yo TENGO que verlo a EL ir de compras...- Hayate sonrio, y June sintio que estaba en el cielo con solo ver esa preciosa sonrisa, se levantó de un salto y salio de la habitacion.**

**-Solo dejenme darme un baño y nos vamos...- June corrio al baño, y Hayate se sentó en el sofá love seat al lado de Ryu, Umi estaba en la cocinita, buscando algo de comer.**

**-Ni siquiera yo he podido hacerte que me acompañes a hacer cualquier cosa en la calle... Como te convencio?- Hayate le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo que hizo que Ryu se encogiera en su sitio, luego de pensarlo un momento, el super ninja retiró la vista y se ruborizó ligeramente.**

**-Me dijo que era demasiado guapo para andar siempre con la misma ropa...-**

**Hayate vio a su amigo un momento, con la boca algo abierta, analizando cada palabra que habia escapado de los labios del super ninja, luego de un rato de observar a su mejor amigo con la mirada mas sorprendida del mundo, dejó escapar una suave risita que fue seguida de una fuerte carcajada... Ryu lo vio con el rostro enrojecido y con la furia ardiendo en sus enormes ojos verdes.**

**-De que carajo te ries?-**

**-Vas a ir de compras con ella por que te dijo que eras demasiado guapo?- Hayate se limpio una lagrima, no habia reido tanto en años, le dolia la panza. -En que clase de nube has estado parado todo este tiempo?-**

**-De que estas hablando?-**

**-En algun momento de tu vida has pensado que no eres guapo?- Hayate se seguia riendo del despliegue de inocencia del super ninja.**

**-Pues... Pues... Pues...-**

**Justo en ese momento, Umi entró en la sala, escuchando la pregunta que Hayate habia dejado en el aire, y se apresuró a preguntar ella tambien.**

**-Ryu... Piensas que no eres guapo?-**

**-Es que yo...!-**

**-Calla! Quien demonios te dijo que no eras guapo?- Umi lo vio con molestia...-**

**-Pues nadie nunca me ha dicho que lo soy tampoco...-**

**-Asi que de eso se trata?- Hayate le revolvio el cabello suavemente a su amigo. -Necesitas que la gente te lo diga para estar seguro de que asi es?-**

**-Pues es que...-**

**-Es que nada!- Umi le dio una suave palmada en el brazo. -Necesitas que te lo digan? Acaso tienes baja autoestima o algo asi?-**

**-Que demonios es autoestima?- Hayate estaba visiblemente confundido.**

**-Podria ser que si...- Ryu dirigió su mirada al tapete, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.**

**-Por que no lo habias dicho antes? Si para ti es importante saber como esta tu aspecto fisico, tienes que decirlo, la gente no adivina...-**

**-Alguien puede explicarme que es autoestima?- Hayate se estaba molestando por ser ignorado.**

**-Hayate... Tu te quieres a ti mismo?-**

**-Si... Creo... No lo se...-**

**-Te gusta tu aspecto fisico?-**

**-Por supuesto que me gusta! Que clase de pregunta tonta es esa?-**

**-Pues eso es autoestima... Y creo que nuestro super ninja aqui no se gusta mucho que digamos... Asi que iremos a comprarle ropa para que se ponga guapo... Te parece?-**

**-Si el cree que lo necesita, no veo cual es el problema...- Hayate se encogio de hombros, un gesto muy caracteristico en el. -Pero yo no creo que lo necesite... El habito no hace al monje... Tal vez le compres la mejor ropa del mundo, pero el podria seguir sintiendose como un patito feo...-**

**-Pues yo digo que es muy guapo...- Umi le dirigio una mirada severa a Hayate. -Venga, no es ninguna estrella de cine, pero si es un muchacho muy bien parecido y podria tener a la chica que el quisiera...-**

**-Yo le he dicho eso... Pero nunca me hace caso...-**

**-No seas mentiroso, Hayate, nunca me has dicho eso...-**

**-Por supuesto que te lo he dicho! Cuando esa tipa del clan te dijo que no cuando le pediste que fuera tu novia, yo te dije que...-**

**-Si, si, que estaba tonta, que no sabia de lo que se perdia... Que yo podia tener a quien yo quisiera... Y si es cierto, entonces por que no la tengo?-**

**-Por que no quieres! Por que tu tambien estas bien tonto!- Hayate le dio un sonoro zape. Justo en ese momento, June emergio del baño, con el cabello ya seco y cambiada.**

**-Ahora si, podemos irnos...-**

**-Bien! Ya era hora!- Umi tiró del brazo de Ryu para hacerlo levantarse, y salieron de la habitacion seguidos muy de cerca por Hayate y June.**

**Lo que no sabian es que estaban siendo observados al marcharse, la persona que los vio salir esbozó una maligna sonrisa y salio de su habitacion tras ellos... Seguir a los ninjas y a las muchachitas seria algo bastante divertido...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos, gente bella!! Como ya tengo mas reviews que antes (Wiiii! D La vida es bella!) seguire con la historia por que aparte... ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO! XD Ahora, a los reviews.**

**Ralf Jones: OMG, en serio? Eso quiere decir que mi fic es bueno? o.o Que bien! n.n**

**Ether: No, no creo que sea tan mala como para ponerle un vestido rosa con encajes y vuelito, pero pues... Quien sabe XD**

**Bueno, los personajes de DOA no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, la pelicula no suckearia tanto y yo seria inmensamente rica, ademas de que el juego tendria mejores finales... BIG TIME! D**

**Ahora si, al fic nn**

**Capitulo 7**

**Umi caminaba por las calles de la pequeña prefectura de Harajuku tirando del brazo de Ryu, June y Hayate le seguian de cerca, bastante divertidos ante semejantes despliegues de colores y estilos todos reunidos en ese diminuto sitio, muchachitas con enormes vestidos llenos de encaje, chicas con el cabello lleno de broches y mucha ropa de colores, personitas que no se sabia si eran hombres o mujeres y bastantes cosillas mas, cuando finalmente llegaron a la tienda a la que Umi deseaba ir, ella se paró en seco, pero por alguna razon extraña, Ryu siguio caminando hasta que ella lo detuvo con las manos aferradas a su brazo, fue entonces que el super ninja estuvo frente a frente con la tienda rosa, June y Hayate se detuvieron detras de el.**

**-Por que nos detenemos?- preguntó el lider del clan Mugen Tenshin, mirando por encima del hombro de su amigo, Umi estaba embobada mirando el escaparate de la tienda.**

**-Umi esta mirando la tienda... Pero no entra...- Ryu se removio en su sitio, visiblemente molesto.**

**-Mis pies no son dignos de pisar esta hermosa tienda...- dijo Umi, aun mirando el escaparate casi babeando.**

**-Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aqui... Vamonos...- Ryu hizo ademan de irse, pero las manos de Umi le sujetaban el brazo con una firmeza casi inhumana, luego, esas mismas manos lo condujeron al interior de la tienda.**

**Hayate y June se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, entrando detras del super ninja y la muchacha a la rosada tienda.**

**Jann Lee se habia cambiado de ropas por completo, y decidió salir a entrenar en la terraza del hotel, cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró a Lei Fang con un delantal blanco sobre su impecable vestido de corte chino color azul, con un elegante ave que parecia tanto un pavo real como un ave fenix dorada bordada a lo largo de la falda y el pecho, por ambos lados del vestido, el artemarcialista se sintio como si Lei Fang fuera su esposa cocinandole el desayuno, el rostro se le enrojecio hasta el cuello, y alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza cuando ella se dio la vuelta con la pala de cocina en la mano.**

**-Por fin sales! Gustas hot cakes?-**

**-Tu los estas cocinando?-**

**-Ay, obvio! Ni modo que se cocinen solos...-**

**-Entonces no quiero...- Jann le dio la espalda a la genio del Tai Chi Quan, sonriendo burlonamente, Lei Fang se quitó el zapato y se lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza.**

**-Eres un mal educado!- Le dijo con furia, caminando hasta el para recuperar su zapato.**

**-Y por eso tienes que lanzarme un maldito zapato?- Jann estaba que ardia de furia, ninguna mujer le lanzaba zapatos en la cabeza! Por mucho que sintiera que se le revolvia la panza de emocion por tenerla tan cerca.**

**-Pues si nadie te enseñó modales entonces no me queda de otra!-**

**-Como te atreves?- Jann Lee estaba a punto de levantar la mano para lanzarle un golpe, pero ella levantó la palita de cocina y se la pegó en la cara.**

**-Ni lo pienses, muchachote!- le dijo, sonriendo. -Cuando estemos en el torneo me puedes pegar todo lo que quieras y yo te voy a pegar todo lo que quiera... Antes no... Entiendes?-**

**-Si, si, lo que sea...- Jann se quitó la palita de la cara y fue a la cocina, percibiendo algo. -No hueles algo que se quema?-**

**-MIS HOT CAKES!!- Lei Fang salio corriendo a la cocina, empujando al chino en el proceso, quien cayó de nalgas en el piso, sorprendido ante tal despliegue de fuerza.**

**"Me pregunto si sera asi de salvaje..." Jann Lee tuvo que correr a encerrarse en la habitacion y no salir hasta haberse tranquilizado... Nunca habia pensado en Lei Fang de esa forma! Sus sentimientos se le estaban saliendo de control... Tenia que pensar en algo, rapido, de lo contrario, la muchacha podria darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y tal vez podria usarlos en su contra.**

**Suspiró, por suerte, ya se le estaba bajando... No queria que Lei Fang saliera de la cocina y viera a su "amiguito" despertando sin razon aparente... Si ella lo viera... El tendria demasiadas cosas que explicar...**

**Umi finalmente entró a la tienda, habia un monton de cosas que queria comprar, se detuvo en medio del loca, Ryu chocó con su espalda, lo que hizo que Hayate chocara con la espalda de Ryu y que por consiguiente, June, que venia distraida, chocara con la espalda de Hayate... Umi veia todo con fascinacion y casi le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.**

**-Umi... Tienes dinero para comprar lo que sea que vas a comprar?- June vio por encima del enorme hombro de Hayate.**

**-Le robó la tarjeta de credito a Tina...- dijo el super ninja.**

**-QUE, QUE!?- Hayate y June la vieron con los ojos como platos. **

**-Como se te ocurrio...?-**

**-Ni le digas nada, Hayate, por que no te va a hacer caso...- Ryu señaló a Umi, que estaba del otro lado del local, probandose por encima un hermoso vestido rojo, con la expresion mas feliz del mundo.**

**-No necesitaras muchas cosas para ese vestido?- June olvidó por completo lo del robo de tarjeta de Tina y se puso a ver el vestido que Umi habia escogido, Ryu se encogio de hombros. -Quiere vestidos... Los va a comprar...-**

**-Que ropa mas extraña...- Hayate pasó los dedos delicadamente por el encaje de uno de los vestidos, tratando de entender por que alguien querria usar algo asi, Ryu permanecia parado en mitad de la tienda, estóico, mirando a Umi probarse todos los vestidos que le parecian lindos.**

**Al cabo de un rato, la chica desvio la vista de los vestidos y tomó el brazo de Ryu, llevandó a otra seccion de la tienda, un cuarto contiguo a la tienda que decia con letras extrañas "Alice and the Pirates", Hayate y June se miraron una tercera vez y se encogieron de hombros de nuevo, entrando a la seccion donde el super ninja y la muchacha habian entrado.**

**-Bien, aqui esta la ropa que quiero que te pruebes...-**

**-Umi... Esto es pequeñisimo...- dijo Hayate, viendo un pantalón. -No hay manera ni en un millon de siglos de que esto le entre a Ryu...-**

**-Me estas diciendo gordo?- Hayabusa vio a su amigo con odio.**

**-No, estoy diciendo que el resto de la gente es demasiado pequeña y demasiado flaca...- Hayate le dirigio una mirada tranquilizante. -Pero puedes probarte algo y romperlo para comprobarlo...-**

**-UMI, ME ESTA DICIENDO GORDO!-**

**-Aaww, no te esta diciendo gordo... Esta diciendo que tienes el cuerpo mas grande que el resto de la gente... Pero no es por que estes gordo...-**

**-Estoy gordo...- Ryu se abrazó el estómago, con un gesto de clara desesperacion... Un ninja no podia permitirse estar gordo.**

**-No seas idiota... No estas gordo... Si tu estas gordo entonces yo que soy? Un elefante?- Hayate le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.**

**-Te ves mas delgado que yo...-**

**-Eso no es cierto... El se ve mas gordo que tu... Anda ven, vamos a que te pruebes algo...- Umi tomó un par de pantalones y algunas camisas y empujó a Ryu hasta un pequeño probador, June y Hayate se sentaron en el piso a esperar, Umi se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada del probador.**

**Justo en ese momento, la persona que había estado siguiendo al grupo se acercó a la entrada de la tienda, sonrió con sus labios pintados de un color oscuro y entró, sigilosa como un gato, a la tienda, esto sería muy divertido... Esas muchachas eran bastante sospechosas, la señorita Helena no les tenía mucha confianza, no tenía idea de donde venían ni por qué los ninjas las llevaban con ellos, quería eliminarlas lo antes posible, pues -ella pensaba- suponían una amenaza para sus planes...**

**Esto definitivamente iba a ser muy divertido...**


End file.
